


Worry

by unamericanamerican



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/pseuds/unamericanamerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas pays a visit to Munich to check on Bastian after Bayern loses the Champions League final in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) So this took way longer than I expected and I'm still not completely happy with it. I'm not sure I got the timeline correct in terms of the break (if there was one) between the Champions League final and when the national team would meet for Euro 2012, but we can pretend right? Anyway, I hope you like it!

As Lukas drives through the familiar side streets of Munich, he takes in the late afternoon sun and the peaceful calm of the quite neighborhood. This drive is making him feel a little nostalgic for the time he spent living in Munich and playing for Bayern. He had his fair share of ups and downs at the club but it’s much easier to focus on the positives in his current situation. Being back, driving to Bastian’s house like it’s just a regular day off brings back plenty of good memories.

He makes one last turn and finally arrives at his destination. This visit has been weighing on his mind all week and he’s equal parts excited and anxious to announce his arrival to his best friend. 

He pulls up to the curb in front of Bastian’s house and puts the car in park before grabbing his phone from it’s spot on the passenger seat. He scrolls through his messages until he finds his ongoing conversation with ‘ _Basti_ ’. 

Lukas types out a quick ‘ _Are you home?_ ’ and hits send.

He gets an instant response from the man inside.

‘ _Why yes I am, dear Lukas. Wanna skype? I know how much you love seeing my face…_ ’

Lukas laughs, rolling his eyes. He can tell by his friends message that he has probably had a few drinks already today and is feeling _quite_ good. 

He lets Bastian’s teasing remark go for now and types out his final message as he walks up to the house.

‘ _I have a better idea. Open your front door_.’

As he waits at the door, he is suddenly flooded with nervous energy and doubt, thinking that maybe this isn’t such a good idea. He runs his hands over his face and lets out a long breath. Showing up unannounced, what the hell was he thinking…

He is about to turn around and run back to his car, thinking he can play this off as a joke. It wouldn’t be out of character for him to pull a stunt like this. Then the door in front of him is thrown open and there stands his other half. All those nervous thoughts leave his head the instant he sees that familiar face. Of course this is a good idea. 

Bastian stands barefoot in the doorway, clad in grey sweatpants and a loose fitting white tee shirt. A blinding smile lights up his face, mixing with his look of complete surprise and mild drunken-ness. Lukas can’t help but notice that the combination is absolutely _adorable_.

He gives Bastian a quick wave and smirks, “Hey buddy.”

That snaps Bastian out of his surprise induced silence. He throws his arms around Lukas, eager to surround himself with his best friend after weeks apart. 

Bastian lets his head rest on Lukas’ shoulder, pressing a light kiss to the other man’s neck. This elicits a small gasp from Lukas, who responds by bringing the length of his body flush against Bastian's.

They both just stand in the doorway for several seconds, enjoying their moment of reunion in silence. Even though this is a regular occurrence for them, going weeks without seeing each in person and finally reuniting, the moment never loses it’s significance. 

Bastian eventually guides them backwards into the house, shutting the door behind Lukas. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Bastian asks with his face pressed into Lukas’ neck, making his question come out all muffled and broken. 

Lukas lets out a small laugh, pulling Bastian even tighter against him, hands gripping the other man’s shoulder blades. _God_ , he has missed this so much. Their connection has been there since day one and neither of them, nor anyone around them, has ever thought much of it. It’s just something that has always been there. It doesn’t matter how long they go without seeing one another, it always feels completely natural to come back together like this. 

They’re like magnets. They constantly feel pulled towards one another and nothing has been able to tear them apart in their ten years. Their fate was sealed as soon as they were assigned to share a room during their first national team call-up. 

“I thought I’d come check up on you,” Lukas finally responds. “You know, just to make sure you’re in shape to help us win a European championship.”

Bastian scoffs, pushing Lukas away teasingly before coming right back and slinging an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.  

 “I’m always in tip-top shape Luki, you know that…” Bastian drifts off as he leads Lukas through the front room and into the bright, spacious kitchen.

They make small talk while Bastian goes to the fridge and grabs a beer for himself and water for Lukas. He is asking questions left and right, confirming Lukas’ earlier assumption that his friend may just be a bit drunk. Bastian always gets chatting and affectionate when he drinks, not that Lukas is complaining. 

He does his best to answer all the questions being thrown at him as he follows Bastian back further into the house, into what most people would call the ‘man cave’. 

The first thing Lukas notices upon entering the room is the number of beer bottles sitting on the table in front of the couch. He knows Bastian likes his beer and that he can handle a decent amount of alcohol, but he starts to get concerned. 

Bastian just lost an extremely important match less than a week ago. Unfortunately, it seems as though beer has been his coping method of choice. Lukas notices that Bastian has done a decent job of masking his emotions with plenty of smiles and lots of talking since he arrived. And if Lukas were anyone else, he may not have even thought that Bastian was having a tough time dealing with the loss. But Lukas knows better.

Bastian doesn’t notice how his friend’s gaze stays focused on the bottles for longer than normal, or the worried expression that has taken over his face. He continues moving through the room, setting their drinks on the table before taking a seat on the couch.

He glances up at Lukas, who is still standing in the middle of the room staring at the table. He claps his hands, gaining the attention of his guest quickly.

He smiles when Lukas looks his way, patting the empty spot next to him on the couch. 

Lukas makes his way over and settles himself into the corner of the couch with his back against the arm, facing his best friend head on. He exhales once, preparing himself for the subject he’s about to bring up. 

“Basti, I’m worried about you.” Lukas admits, making direct eye contact with Bastian.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine..." Bastian counters, looking away quickly, towards the television on the opposite wall.  

Lukas sighs. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Tough losses have always hit Bastian harder than any other player he has come across in his career. Lukas likes to think he is somewhat of an expert in dealing with post-loss Bastian. They have been through a number of heartbreakers in their time together with the national team. After third place finishes in both the 2006 and the 2010 World Cup, and a second place finish in their last European championship, Lukas has taken the responsibility of being Bastian’s rock after losing a match. He has every intention of helping his best friend get through this one as well. 

“Come on, _Basti_ ,” Lukas pleads, letting his hand drop to Bastian’s knee, squeezing in an attempt to get his friend to look his way again. 

Bastian’s eyes stay glued to the television, despite the fact that it’s playing some cheesy afternoon game show which Lukas knows he has no interest in. 

“Just talk to me, please.” Lukas tries again, running his hand up and down Bastian’s leg. He stops after a couple passes, letting his hand rest on his friends’ inner thigh. 

Bastian glances back toward Lukas, his eyes eventually settling on the hand that grips his leg.   

“I’m over it, okay?” Bastian responds with his head down, still focused on Lukas’ hand placement. 

“Honestly, I just want to forget that it ever happened.” Bastian continues, looking up at his best friend with a crestfallen expression. He tries to force a small smile but it doesn’t fool Lukas.

Bastian is a natural born winner. He’s so incredibly determined and driven that he deserves everything he achieves. Seeing him like this is something that will never sit right with Lukas.

Lukas brings his hands up to the other man’s face, lacing his finger together around the back of Bastian’s neck and pulling him forward until their foreheads meet. “You’re breaking my heart right now, do you know that?”

Bastian meets Lukas’ intense blue eyes, feeling the familiar desire to be closer, the desire for _more_. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, in hopes of slowing his rapidly accelerating heart rate. It’s been a while since they’ve been _this_ close. Too long.  

“It was just so close,” Bastian starts, eyes still closed, forehead pressed against Lukas’.

“It was so close and then it was over,” He continues, his quite voice breaking with emotion. 

Lukas gently rubs the back of Bastian’s neck, encouraging him to continue. 

“I wanted it so fucking bad. We all wanted it.” Hearing the pain and heartbreak in Bastian’s voice nearly rips Lukas in two. All he wants to do make his best friend happy again. He knows he can’t give him the Champions League title but he has a few other tricks up his sleeve. 

Bastian breaks away from Lukas and covers his face with his hands, letting his head fall back against the couch. 

Lukas, however, is quick to recover from the sudden break of contact. He won't let Bastian pull away from him and shut down. Not now, not ever. He sits up on his knees and throws a leg over Bastian. Before either of them realize what’s happening, Lukas is staring at his friend’s shocked face from his place on said friend’s lap.

“Keep talking, you were on a roll…” Lukas smirks, knowing just how much the close proximity is affecting Bastian. The evidence is currently pressing into his inner thigh. Lukas can’t help but push his hips forward just a bit, pressing their groins together.

Bastian’s hands come to rest on Lukas’ hips, pulling him closer at the same time as he lifts his own hips up. Both boys are wearing sweatpants which allows them to easily feel the effect their having on each other. 

“Luki, you can’t seriously expect me to talk right now,” Bastian whines with a heavy breath, when he feels Lukas pulling away slightly. “It’s been _too_ long…”

Lukas pecks him on the forehead then moves down and kisses both cheeks before finally sliding his lips against Bastian’s. It only takes their mouths seconds to get reacquainted, easily falling into a slow, steady rhythm.

Lukas pulls away before they get too into the kiss and there's no going back. He gives Bastian an expectant look and it takes the other man a while to figure out that _yes_ , Lukas is still expecting him to continue talking. 

“You really want to talk about my feelings right now?” Bastian looks absolutely beside himself.

“I can think of at _least_ five things I would rather be doing.” He teases, looking down between them. He lifts his head slowly with a smirk and looks at Lukas with his eyebrows raised.

That look is almost too much, but Lukas gathers his self control, telling himself he only has to hold out for a couple more minutes. Just long enough for Bastian to let go of some of the blame Lukas knows he’s keeping inside.

“Just talk a little bit more, for me?” Lukas gives him his best pair of puppy dog eyes, knowing that Bastian falls for them every single time.

Bastian is having a hard time understanding why Lukas is pushing him so much to talk about a game that he just wants to put behind him.

Then It’s like a light bulb suddenly goes off in Bastian’s head and he remembers that Lukas knows him better than he knows himself most of the time. Of course he is waiting patiently for Bastian to say exactly what he knows has been on his mind for almost a week.

He shakes his head slightly, looking Lukas directly in the eye. It’s times like these where he can still be surprised at how deep their connection runs. On and off the field, they just understand each other in way that is indescribable.

“I missed the penalty shot, Luki.” Bastian lets his head drop back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he relives the moment in his head.

Lukas hears the pain and guilt in his best friends voice and it _hurts_. It hurts because he knows just how much Bastian wants to win the Champions League title, to win it with Bayern Munich specifically. But Lukas also knows that the blame of a match rarely, practically never, falls on a single player. It takes a team to win, but it also takes a team to lose.

“I hit the post — the fucking post, Luki!” Bastian says, head still tipped back to the ceiling, hands tightening on Lukas’ sides in frustration.

Lukas grabs Bastian’s chin with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, forcing the defeated man to look at him.

“Okay,” Lukas starts, hoping to get through to his crazy, stubborn best friend, “so maybe you missed a penally that you should have made…”

He is quickly interrupted by the man below him. “Wow, way to make me feel better, asshole.”

Lukas laughs, “No need for name calling. I wasn’t finished yet.”

Bastian rolls his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms more fully around Lukas. Lukas responds by running one hand up the back of Bastian’s neck and through his white-blonde hair. He brings his face closer, resting his lips against Bastian’s temple for a second before sliding over to his ear.

“It’s not your fault. You guys left everything you had out on the field and this time it wasn’t quite enough. But you know what? You’ll get it next time. You were born a champion Basti, you’re the chosen one, remember?” Lukas pauses for a second, getting his thoughts in order before finishing up his little speech.

“You’ll win the Champions League and you’ll bring the trophy home to Munich. It didn’t happen this time but it will happen. It’s too important to you for it _not_ to happen.”

Bastian pulls his head back so he can look at Lukas. The sincerity and conviction in his friend’s voice has done more to make him feel better than anything or anyone else has all week.

Lukas grins as Bastian stares at him. He can tell already that a small weight has been lifted off his friend’s shoulders and that’s all Lukas wants. He knows he can’t magically make everything better, but at least he has helped in his own small way.

The smile that slowly spreads across Bastian’s face is enough of a reward for Lukas. Bastian, however, does not feel the same way. He runs his hands up Lukas’ sides, then up his chest and neck until he’s holding his head in his palms. Bastian leans in, rubbing his nose against Lukas’ before kissing the scar on his upper lip. That scar is just begging to be kissed over and over and over again, which Bastian is more than happy to do.

Lukas begins to squirm on top of him, attempting to gain some much needed friction. He is successful in his efforts, which forces Bastian to give up his teasing attitude based on seer frustration.

Bastian finally gives in, moving his mouth down and over just enough to lock Lukas’ full upper lip between his own. He nibbles lightly, which he knows drives Lukas crazy.

Lukas groans into Bastian’s mouth, running his tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. He’s feeling desperate and aroused and he needs to increase the pace before he explodes.

Bastian takes Lukas by surprise when he emits what can only be described as a growl. He pulls his mouth away as he grabs Lukas’ sides, pushing him on his back. Bastian is quick to settle comfortably between his friend’s legs, the lengths of the their bodies touching from chest to ankle. 

“Fuck,” Lukas laughs, surprised by the sudden movement. His laugh quickly turns into a moan when Bastian starts to grind his hips down on his, adding the desired pressure they both are craving. 

Lukas brings his legs up and wraps them around the back of Bastian’s thighs, doing whatever he can to bring them closer together.

“Why doesn’t this feel wrong?” Bastian wonders aloud at the same time Lukas reaches up to press a sloppy kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

He continues to mumble and groan while Lukas is attached to his neck, “God, it’s so good… it’s always been so good…”

Lukas lets out a moan of frustration and nips at Bastian's jaw. As much as he loves hearing Bastian talk about how amazing they are together, they’re in the middle of something right now and Bastian seems to have forgotten that fact. He has stopped moving his hips in that way that drives Lukas mad and it’s completely unacceptable. 

Lukas moves his hands down Bastian’s damp back under his shirt, gripping his sides and forcing him exactly where he wants him. 

"Basti, I love you, but can you _please_ just..." He trails off, rocking his hips up against Bastian's, making his point clear. 

Bastian smirks down at Lukas, taking in the desperate and hungry look in his eyes. God, he loves that look. He loves it even more because he is the one to put it there. Bastian takes great pride in knowing that he can make Lukas fall apart beneath him. 

“Sorry Luki,” Bastian presses a quick kiss to Lukas’ forehead before getting back into a rhythm, causing them both to moan. 

Soon enough they are a sweating tangle of limbs and lips, crashing together and pulling apart, both reaching toward the same goal. The room is full of deep groans and heavy breathing, the temperature continuing to rise.

Lukas is first to fall over the edge, coming with a silent moan, fingers no doubt leaving marks on Bastian’s lower back. Staring at Lukas come apart beneath him is what finally tips Bastian over the edge as well.

He collapses on top of Lukas, letting his head settle on his chest. Bastian is totally content with listening to the sound of Lukas’ heart rate return to normal beneath his ear.

Lukas drops a kiss on the top of Bastian’s head, lazily running his hands up and down the other man’s back.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, both coming down from their own high. It’s always so intense when they’re together, whether it’s been hours or months since their last time.

Lukas is the first to break the silence.

“So maybe I should have asked this before, but uhh, where is Sarah?” Lukas inquires sheepishly.

Bastian bursts out laughing, leaning up on his elbows to look down at Lukas.

“She’s out of town for the week, she has a shoot.” Relief floods Lukas, knowing that she wasn’t somewhere in the house while they were grinding against each other on the couch. Not that Bastian would let that happen anyway, but just the thought makes Lukas feel mortified.

Bastian grins down at his best friend, “You’re pretty adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

Lukas gives him a playful shove before they settle back down together. They both shift to lay on their sides, legs intertwined, fingers playing in the space between their chests.

“Are you here by yourself?” Bastian is reluctant to ask. He knows Lukas hates to leave Louis, and as much as Bastian would love to see the little guy, having Lukas to himself might be just a little bit better.

“I am. Louis and Monika are visiting her family before the tournament.” They both know what the other is thinking. One week together. Alone together.

Then they’ll be off trying to win a European championship together. It’s not a bad life. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of 'sex' scene so if it sucks I'm really sorry! Feedback would be lovely :)


End file.
